Christmas Surprises
by MysterySilk
Summary: ONESHOT A cute little story i thought and wrote up today. hope you like it!


It was Christmas Eve and the gang was just hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Harry were cuddled up by the fire. Ron and Neville were playing wizards chess and Hermione was sitting by herself, just watching the snow fall outside. "Guys, I think ill just talk to you tomorrow," Hermione suddenly said as she got up from her cozy pillows.

"Goodnight 'Mione," Ginny and Harry chorused. Hermione waved and looked over to Ron, who paid no attention.

"Night Hermione," Neville said as Ron took out his queen.

"Yeah, night Hermione." Ron muttered. Ginny glared at her brother while Hermione retreated up the stairs, but not before Harry saw her expression, which was sadness. Harry exchanged a look with Ginny who then glared at her idiotic brother.

"I think ill turn in too, goodnight Harry." Ginny kissed him before getting off his lap. Before heading up the girls stairs, she swatted her brothers head.

"OY!" Ron yelled.

"Woops, slipped." Ginny hissed as she went up the stairs. Harry just chuckled and walked over to his dorm mates. Instead of going to her room, she went to the 6th year dorms. And knocked. "Hermione, I know you're in there,"

"Go away Ginny."

"No," she stated s she opened the door to find her best friend in her bed. "What's wrong? I can tell you're upset."

"Its your bloody brother! For the past week, I've been hinting to him I liked him, but no, he's too thick to realize it!"

"Oh, so you like my brother? I never noticed." Ginny joked. "Even Harry noticed. And you know how thick he can be sometimes."

"I just.. I don't know,, I want your brother to notice me for once. As more then just someone who gets his homework answers from. I wanna be noticed as a girl."

Ginny giggled a little then made a sick face. "He knows you're a girl, trust me."

"How?"

"Well, remember how you and Harry came to the burrow for a few weeks? But Harry came a few days early?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. apparently, Ron said your name while he was sleeping."

"What?! No way."

"Yup yup!"

"You're lying! There's no possible way that Ronald Bilius Weasley could ever like me, Hermione Jane Granger."

"No!, don't say that!"

"Its true."

"Fine, think whatever you want, but just remember this, I told you first." Ginny stated as she got up and left the room, leaving Hermione to sit and think.

"Could Ron possible like me? No, he cant, he possibly cant." She thought as she went to sleep.

CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Hermione woke up and looked at her watch. 5:54 AM. She groaned. "Ill never get back to sleep," she stated as she slipped out of her bed, yelping at the cold floor. She quickly took a shower, cast a drying spell on her hair and dressed in a pair of hip huggers and a sweater with enchanted snowflakes. She slipped out of her dorm. She headed won to the 5th year dorms and saw Ginny's bed still neat and she chuckled. She then decided to just go to the common room and just watch the snow outside fall in the darkness. When heading down, she noticed something or more like someone sitting on the common room couch. She went over and saw a mess of red hair. "Ron?" she questions softly, but obviously, he was awake because he jumped at her voice.

"Whose there?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Hermione, no need to get scared." She stated as she went over. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just, couldn't sleep," he softly muttered as he shifted over for her.

"Oh," was all she said as she sat next to him, then moved so her back was against the arm. "Whats on your mind?" Ron looked over at her and his breath stopped for a moment.

"God, she looks so bloody beautiful in this light," he said to himself. "Nothing, im just not that sleepy."

"Oh, mind if I sit with you? Or do you want me to le-,"

"No, its fine, stay," he whispered. Hermione smiled and stayed where she was.

"Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas?"

"Yeah, I know. Why didn't you go home? Like for the holidays?"

"I just.. didn't want to." Hermione murmured as she stared at him.

"wait, why, you always do," Ron asked.

"Nothing, just my mom remarried and I don't want to be near my stepdad."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't, Ronald. Leave it at that." Hermione hissed quietly.

"Hermione," Ron questioned. "Is he the reason for those bruises you had when you came to my house?"

"I said stop!"

"Hermione," he growled. "Yes or no?!"

"YES!" she hissed. "Happy now!?" Ron just sat there.

"No, im not. How could you have not told us?"

"Because.. im not so pure anymore Ron. I didn't think you guys would want a … a… slut.." she whispered before getting up and starting to leave the room. Ron shot up and blocked her path.

"What do you mean? He.. you know.. raped you?" he whispered while bring her tear stricken face to face him and she nodded. "Hermione." He whispered as he hugged her. "Listen to me, why would you think we would hate you?"

"Because," she sniffed. "I over heard you and Harry talking about that ravenclaw in our grade who slept with all of the 7th year boys… and how she was a slut."

"'Mione," he laughed slightly. "We would never hate you. At least, I could never hate you."

"R-really?" she asked.

"You thought we'd hate you?"

"Yeah.."

"Never think that, okay?" Ron pleaded as he sat them both down on the couch again, Hermione's legs over his lap and his arm was around her. "How many?"

"Guys or time?"

"Guys? As in plural?"

"His friends.. drunk.. mom was out…"

"Gosh 'Mione, you should have owled us!"

"Its fine, why do you think my mother let me come to your house?"

"She found out.."

"Mhmm, and wanted me far away from him. So when Ginny owled me, she agreed right away so he would be behind bars by the time I came home for summer."

"God, so much pain. You don't desevr this. I feel like beating this guys ass so bad right now."

"Ron, no, violence isn't the answer."

"But, Hermione, he stole something so precious from you."

"Yeah.. I know.. something I was saving for someone.. but hey.. life goes on," she whispered, staring at her hands.

"Who?"

"huh?"

"Who were you saving it for? A muggle friend?"

"No."

"A wizard?"

"Yes."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Neville??"

"No, someone who is, by my standards, one of the hottest males here."

"MALFOY??"

"Ron!" she giggled. "No! not that scum bag."

"Seamus?" he winced.

"No.. gosh.. are you that thick?"

"Maybe.. who is it."

"He's tall and muscular."

"That's about all guys."

"Our year and he has freckles"

"Er… okay.."

"Blue eyes…" Rons eyes widened.

"And?" he whispered.

"Flaming. Red. Hair."

"Me?"

Silence.

"'Mione?"

"Yes."

"Were you saving it for me?"

"Er… yes.." she blushed.

"Really? But.. there are loads of guys here. You're known Harry same amount as me."

"Ah, yes, but Harry is like a brother to me. You're not."

"Oh." Was all he said. Hermiones heart sank at the silence. "He doesn't like me like that." She thought to herself. Tears started to form, but she wouldn't let them fall. Ron felt her breath stop and then could feel her body tense. "Hermione…"

"What." She sniffed slightly.

"Same."

"huh?" she asked as she looked up and met his blue eyes.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Then she was right.." she muttered.

"Who?"

"No one.."

"Hermione.." he warned, his fingers starting to curl close to her sides. He knew she was ticklish.

"Your sister."

"What?"

"She told me that Harry heard you say my name while you were sleeping. And last night, she told me that she knew you liked me. But I didn't believe her."

"Why?"

"Cause.. there are tons more pretty girls then me here."

"No. No one is as beautiful as you."

"Really?" she asked, tracing circles on his hand.

"Really."

"That's really sweet."

"Heh, I can be sweet sometimes." He smiled, causing Hermione to blush. "And you can be very cute and sweet as well." They heard something jingle above them and they looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe above them.

"How did that get there?" Hermione muttered.

"I dunno.. but isn't there an old muggle traditions with mistletoe?" he asked, a goofy grin spreading across his face. She playfully swatted his chest.

"Why yes there is…"

"Could you remind me of what it is?"

Hermione giggled. "I dunno.."

"Please," he asked, his blue eyes staring right into her brown ones. She smiled and nodded. Then she slowly brought her face close to his. He leaned in and within a second, their lips connected. Hermione felt herself burning up instantly. She felt Ron's arm go around her to bring her closer so she wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt his tongue glide across her lip, asking for access, which she granted. They pulled away almost a minute later.

"Whoa." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. He grinned. "Did you feel it?"

"That spark? Yeah."

"Wow.. that was.. amazing.. I felt like I was in heaven."

"Ha, glad you liked my kiss. I loved yours." Hermione blushed. "Mione…"

"Mm?"

"What would you say if…"

"if..?"

"If I said I love you?"

"Id say that this is the best Christmas I've ever had and.. that I love you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ofcourse." She smiled, her cheeks getting warm.

"Brillaint."

"Merry Christmas Ronald."

"Merry Christmas Mione." Hermione smiled and just leaned against his chest. She heard something on the stairs, but thought nothing of it as she and Ron just sat there.. cuddling.

**ON THE STAIRS**

"Told you it would work," Ginny whispered softly into Harry's ear. They were under his invisibility cloak, watching the young couple.

"I have to learn to trust you more," Harry smiled.

"Yup," Ginny smiled back.

**THE END!**


End file.
